


unwanted. [ON HIATUS]

by iitsmakeyah



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bucky Barnes Feels, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has a Bad Day, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Wade Wilson, Slow Burn, Steve and Bucky are Peter's adoptive Parents, Stucky - Freeform, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iitsmakeyah/pseuds/iitsmakeyah
Summary: un·want·ednot or no longer desired.As a newborn baby, Peter's parents left him on the doorstep of a big building with the sign saying 'Romanov's Orphanage'. At a young age Peter believed his parents would come back and he wished that they would've came back for him, wished it was a mistake leaving him at an orphanage. Getting older was tough but he managed without his parents, of course it didn't take away the pain of being unwanted but what could what he do? Nobody wanted him.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Wade Wilson, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Miles Morales, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 23





	1. Romanov's Orphanage.

**Author's Note:**

> so this book idea has been sitting in the back of my head for a while now and I'm so glad that I finally have the chance to write it out. this book is going to be different from my last two books, unlike the last books this one is a bit angsty and sad but I still hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter never wanted to get attached to anything but when he gets news that he would finally get adopted after 17 years, he suddenly finds a new grown attachment to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a new story that i will be writing but this book will have very slow updates because of my other book but i really wanted to write this out before i lost the motivation to do it.

Every day of his life Peter wished his parents wanted him, he wished they genuinely wanted him not because it felt like an obligation or because they needed something from him but he wanted them to want him, to _love_ him. 

That was a dream that wasn’t coming true. They say when you wish upon a star, it eventually comes true but Peter can’t count how many times he sat at the window wishing his parents made a mistake leaving him at an orphanage and once he hoped they would’ve come back for him but he stopped hoping for something that wasn’t worth it. 

His parents left him in front of this orphanage 17 years ago, 17 years without parental advice, without a word or a note, without love from them. He hated them, who would leave their child alone in front of some orphanage. 

Why should he wish for the parents who left him high and dry in front of an orphanage? Parents who rang the doorbell and ran as soon as they heard someone coming towards the door. Peter was better off without them, at least that’s what Nat tells him because she loves him. 

Natasha Romanov was the owner of the orphanage and also the caretaker of all the children. She was the closest thing to a mother he ever had, she loved him and treated him like he was her son. Natasha was like his mother but she wasn’t his mother and he hates that but he can’t do anything about it. 

Natasha wasn’t alone in taking care of the children she had help, whenever she needed it. Clint was her best friend and he helped whenever he could, Clint was nice to Peter he always played video games with him and also taught him how to shoot an arrow. 

Peter loved it at the orphanage and everyone there but that’s all the love an unwanted kid could get. 

* * *

Peter was 17 years old which meant he had one more year in foster care before he was released into the real world, you couldn’t be 18 in foster care - you’re classified as an adult at that age and then they send out into the real world to find your own house, get your job, make a living. Peter was selfish, he didn’t want to leave the other kids or Nat but when the time came he knew he would have to, he hoped he would get adopted soon rather than later but who would be looking for a 17-year-old orphan. 

He wasn’t ready to face the real world, not because he wasn’t smart or that he was scared, he just wasn’t ready to leave the orphanage yet. They were the only family he’s had and he doesn’t want to leave them, he felt attached to them in a way he couldn’t explain, maybe it was because of his abandonment issues or maybe it was something different, who knows? 

The sun shone through the curtains in his room, Peter groaned and pulled the sheet over his head blocking the sun from his eyes. Why have blackout curtains if they never worked? Peter was about to go back to sleep when there was a loud knock at his door, he sighed loudly aggravated by the noise in the orphanage at 10:30 in the morning, “Go away!” 

He buried himself underneath the covers until the person went away but the person at the door didn’t get the memo and they knocked again but this time the knocking sounded like banging, “What?!” Peter shouted. 

Peter groaned loudly and threw off the blankets and stomped towards his door, “WHAT.” He said through his angry stupor he didn’t realize it was Miles, another one of the kids in the orphanage, “Miles, I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

Miles smiled, “Nah, It’s fine. I didn’t mean to bang on your door. Natasha wanted to see you about something and she sent me up here to get you.” 

Peter nodded, ‘I’ll be down in a minute.” Miles nodded and walked away, Peter closed his door and quickly put on some clothes, opting for a shower later. Nat was serious about punctuality when she wanted to see you, it meant that you needed to be in her office sooner rather than later. 

He ran out his door and sprinted down the hall, running into a few people in the hall, yelling ‘sorry’ on his way past them. He finally made his way to her office out of breath and tired from the running, he opened the door to her office and walked in, “You wanted to see me?” 

Nat looked up from the paperwork she was filling out and looked at Peter, “Hey Pete, sit down I wanna talk to you about something. Close the door.” 

Peter turned, closing the door and taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of her desk, he asked, “So what’s up?” 

Nat smiled at Peter, he was her favorite kid out of all of the kids that get dropped off at the orphanage but Peter was something special, he learned about everything by himself, he was smart, no, he was _a genius_ but he didn’t apply himself toward anything and that’s because he hasn’t been given the chance to do it. He never got the opportunity to prove himself to anyone but her, she always helped him whenever it was needed but it was rare that he needed help - he took care of himself but it was his time now, she had to let him go. 

“WHAT!” 

“You’re being adopted. Why did I have to tell you three times?” 

“Because It’s fucking unbelievable, someone wants me.” Peter was highly doubtful of anyone wanting him or keeping him in their lives. 

“Peter, why is that so hard to believe? You’re bright and everyone would be thrilled to have you in their lives.” 

“Yeah? So then why did my parents leave me? Why do I have to leave the only that has been there for me, huh?” Peter was shouting now, he knew it and Nat was sad for Peter. This orphanage is the only family he has and it’s terrible that he needed to leave.”

“Peter..the people who want to adopt you want you and I know that is hard to believe with the fact that your biological parents gave up but these people want to give you a chance. Something better than what I can give you, at least give them a chance.” Natasha said sincerely. 

Peter thought about it, thought about people wanting, and keeping him as a member of their family. He didn’t want to leave the orphanage though, he felt too safe and familiar with the place, “I’ll give them a chance.” Peter mumbles.

“What was that?” Natasha asked. 

“I’ll give them a chance.” 

Nat smiled and walked over to the other side of the desk hugging Peter, “You won’t regret it, they’re nice people. The interview with them is a week from today.” 

Peter pulled a false smile and nodded his head, hoping to be done with the conversation. “Okay, in a week, got it. I’m gonna go now.” He walked out of her office and back up to his room. 

In a week, he was going to be meeting his “new parents”. _Awesome._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!


	2. update.

okay so quick thing about this book, i originally wanted to write it after i finished i fell in love with a mob boss but i have too many book ideas rattling around in my head, as well as many oneshot ideas and i have no time for this book right now but i will be coming back to it. 

i also do not have a full plot or plan for this book hence it going on hiatus because i have no plan for it. unwanted will be going on hiatus for a while until i figure out something for the book itself.


End file.
